You Belong To Me
by Yuki Tora Hime
Summary: An Arlong x Nami one-shot. Rated M for lemon. "He had never been kissed, or kissed anyone. His nose had always prevented that, and even overlooking that, his sharp teeth were more than enough to scare anyone away. Until now."


He had never been kissed, or kissed anyone. His nose had always prevented that, and even overlooking that, his sharp teeth were more than enough to scare anyone away. Until now.

Nami angled her head carefully so she wouldn't cut herself on his nose, her face was unreadable, but flushed. She gingerly leaned in, only an inch away from the fishman's purple lips, and then stopped in hesitation. After a quick moment, she closed her eyes and leaned in, closing the distance between them.

Her soft, warm lips gently pressed against his. It was bliss, never had he been so over-joyed by something so simple. The tenderness of her soft lips against his own sent shivers down his spine, and heat toward his lower region. Never in his wildest dreams did he think something so small could give him so much pleasure. He had all types of sex with all different types of women. Everything from oral to anal he had done. He had been kissed, nipped and sucked all over, but never a kiss on the lips.

Normally, if something were to get him worked up, he'd go with his primal instincts and go right to sex rather than continuing with foreplay, but it was different this time. He didn't want the kiss to end, no matter how much he wanted to have sex with the delicate girl that was sitting in his lap.

He tenderly moved his left hand behind Nami's head, cupping it and bringing ever so closer, with his right he gently grabbed her hips, pulling her closer to his heat.

"Mh!" She gasped in surprise, bring her hands to his naked chest to push away, but she quickly stopped herself, knowing full well she would suffer the consequences if she did so. As she was about to drop her hands, Arlong brought her closer, her breasts against her hands, now pressed against his pectorals firmly and her hips against his. She felt the bulge in his pants twitch and grow harder, causing her to gasp.

The sound of the petite girls gasp was nothing short of music to Arlong's ears. Her innocent squeak of shock aroused him even more, it was getting harder and harder for him to restrain himself. Why he was restraining himself to begin with was a mystery to him, but he continued none the less. He lowered his hand from Nami's hip to her ass, rubbing and squeezing her rear teasingly, making her whimper. _'That's it,'_ he declared mentally, as he pulled away from the orange haired girl and quickly ripped off her shirt, scaring her, fear washed over her face and tears threatened to spill from her large brown eyes.

He had been with beautiful women, human, fishmen and mermaids, but none were as beautiful as Nami. Seeing her in distress, knowing he had power over her gave him a feeling of satisfaction and superiority, even though he was much stronger than any human. The satisfaction of owning the beautiful girl was greater than any. He couldn't hold back any longer.

He quickly discarded her shorts, leaving her in nothing but her bra and underwear. The sight was too much for him. The petite curvy girl in his lap, flushed with embarrassment and a face full of fear was so incredibly erotic. Her simple black bra and lacy underwear was incredibly sexy. Her breasts, so large for her age, almost pooled out of her bra, the prefect pale soft spheres supported by the black bra. The black lacy underwear, teasing him as they clung to her curves. Her light brown eyes, stared up at him in fear through her thick lashes, like a deer stuck in headlights. Her soft lips slightly parted, and bob of orange hair framing her face perfectly.

He hastily grabbed Nami from her underarms and rose from the chair, turning he knocked the unfinished maps away and placing her on the desk, knocking the chair away as he did so. "A-ah!" She gasped, as she was dropped onto her desk. Arlong untied his sash and dropped his pants, exposing his large hard member. Fishmen were larger than the average human, 8 inches at the smallest and going up to over one foot. Arlong himself was 12 inches.

Nami's eyes grew even larger at the sight of her 'captains' heat being exposed in all its length. Alrong's large blue cock twitched at the slight of Nami's embarrassments, just from seeing _all_ of him. He slammed his hands down on the tables, causing Nami to jump and snap back into reality. She scrambled back against the wall trying to create some distance between her and her captain.

The way she jumped and tried to resist just made Arlong crave her even more, like a cat hunting a mouse. He leant forward, close to her face breathing deeply. Nami shut her eyes tightly, as if hoping to wake up from a bad dream. Arlong tenderly lowered himself to her neck, being careful not to cut her with his nose, and pressed his lips against her fair, pale skin. He felt the small girl shiver underneath him, causing him to chuckle. He finished the kiss with a small smack of his lips before going back, but this time using his tongue, swirling it in gentle circles.

"Aaah!" Nami gasped. Never had someone done something like that to her, considering her whole life was contained in Arlong park, or watched as she stole from other pirates. Arlong had assured that no one was to touch her in a sexual manner, but cared not if she got injured while stealing. He was so confusing, it gave her whiplash. All of a sudden he started gently sucking on her neck! She squirmed at the sensation, her neck already sensitive from his previous work. She pushed on his chest, trying to stop him but it did nothing but provoke him further. He slipped his hand under her bra and groped her breast, foundling it happily. "S-stop!" Nami pleaded.

"Huh?" He growled, as he pulled away from her neck, a red mark clear on her neck from his previous work. "What was that?"

"U-uh. I, um..." Nami stuttered, realizing her mistake.

"_You_ don't tell _me_ what to do," he snarled, glaring at the frightened girl as he grabbed her thighs and pulled him towards her, causing her to fall onto her back. "I _own_ you, I'll do as I please," he said as he ripped off herbra and panties, exposing her small pink nipples and her womanly part, causing her to screech in embarrassment. "Shut up," he ordered, giving her a deadly look. Nami quickly covered her mouth with her hands tightly, large tears forming in her eyes. "Good," he said, his tone lightening slightly, before turning his attention to her lower region.

Her bikini zone was shaved and kept nicely, but a bright patch of orange hair remained, and below that was the entrance to her heat. Arlong inserted his index and middle finger quickly, earning a muffled cry from Nami as she bit down on the palm of her hand. To his surprise she was already wet, his fingers sliding in easily, but being stopped by her hymen which he broke through with ease. Tears began to fall from her eyes from the sharp pain. The burning sensation spread through her body, the pain of her insides being stretched out so suddenly being too much for her.

"Quit your whining," Arlong snapped. "You're already wet so it can't be that bad."

"N-no way. There's no way I would be!" Nami cried with embarrassment.

"Heh, just admit it," Arlong scoffed as he drew close to her ear, "You like it,"causing shivers to run down through Nami's spine.

"No! How could anyone like this!" She cried in protest, angering Arlong. He pulled his fingers back, so they were almost out before roughly shoving them back in. "Aaaahhh!" She screamed throwing her head back, pain shooting up her spine. Despite her pain, Arlong remained turned on as he watched her throw her head back, her short hair waving as she did so and her breasts giggling. He tilted his head to the side and went to sucking on one of her pink buds, his nose passing by her side over her rib-cage. He sucked on her nipple roughly between his lips, making sure he wouldn't nip her with his teeth. Nami couldn't control herself, the unknown sensation driving her insane. She raked her fingers through his hair with one hand, and dragged her nails down his back with the other, diving him mad unknown to her.

He withdrew his now bloodied fingers from her cavern and rose from her breast. Grabbing his painfully hard cock, he aligned it with her entrance before quickly thrusting into her. Nami let out a blood-curdling scream. Tremendous pain shot through her, it felt as if her insides were on fire. While Nami was enduring hell, Arlong felt as if he had just died and gone to heaven. Nami was without a doubt the tightest he had ever felt, it was almost painful. Her walls wrapped around him so tightly, but it sent waves of pleasure through his member and to his core. She was so tight, and wet. Wither it was from her own womanly fluids or blood, it mattered not to him. He was so indulged in pleasure he didn't even notice Nami digging her nails into his shoulder blades, drawing blood from his thick blue skin.

The giant rod that had been trusted into felt as if it was going to rip her apart, pain spreading through her lower region and up to her stomach. She couldn't even think, all she knew and felt was excruciating pain. She thought being violated by Arlong's fingers had been bad, but now she felt as if she was receiving a punishment from hell. Tears flooded from her eyes as she screamed and yelped in pain. Never in her life had she felt such physical pain, it didn't even compare to the beatings she'd received from pirates.

Nami's screams were like a sound far away from Arlong's mind. All he felt as Nami's heat wrapped around his own. He dared not even move, the pleasure had him immobilized. He had raped virgins before, but none of them compared to the sweet innocent girl beneath him.

Humans had always been ugly, to an extent, to fishmen, but living around them for so long they became accustomed to the appearance of the lesser beings. They even came to appreciate some of the human traits, they were all the same and wouldn't differ like fishwomen would, and they had legs unlike merfolk. Their weak bodies and lack of fangs or claws made them almost cute in their defencelessness. But Nami was different. She wasn't boring like the other bland humans. She had bright attractive hair, not boring blondes or browns like most of the humans he reined over. She was an average sized, but skinny girl, making her more delicate than normal human women. Despite her slim figure, she was full of curves. Her hourglass shaped body was erotic and drove Arlong mad. Her large breasts, her hips, her prefect ass, her long taunting creamy legs, and that was just her body. She had an innocent face although she was clever woman. Her large brown eyes were like a sea of milk chocolate, endless and beautiful, compete with thick lashes; her pale pink lips, so soft, plump and tempting. Arlong had watched the strong willed girl grow up before his eyes into a beautiful young women, and he couldn't hold back any longer.

He withdrew his cock slowly, feeling the walls close back in the now freed space, until only the tip remind inside, his thick blue cock covered in a mixture of juices and blood. Then he slowly pushed it back in, earning a whimper from the beauty below him. She tried to squirm away but quickly stop as doing so only intensified the pain.

"As if resisting would do you any good," Arlong laughed at her petty attempts. "We fishmen are superior to you humans in all aspects. You should know this by now, Nami," he said as he began to pull back out, repeating the slow motion to stretch her walls.

"S-shut up! The only thing that's different is you're all giant brutes!" She hissed, trying to blink away the tears and biting her lip to muffle her cry's of pain. Arlong had no tolerance for disobedience, but with Nami it excited him. How such a small, weak girl could defy him so frequently and struggle against him amused and intrigued him. Perhaps it was her strong sprite that attracted him to her so. Even though her defiance was enjoyed by the sharkman, he could ignore it and let Nami think he would show mercy to her. He went to the other side of her neck, the one opposite of the hickie he had given her, and dragged his sharp teeth down her neck, scrapping the skin enough to make her bleed slightly. Nami hissed at the stinging pain as his sharp teeth pierced her skin lightly. "You bastard," she growled, glaring up at him through her tears.

Her words came out shaky from her crying, but Arlong didn't care. The way her large eyes had the smallest bit of ferocity in them and the slight pout on her face drove him mad. How such a weak creature could continue to defy him no matter what he did to her was astonishing. She refused to back down and simply took her punishment doing her best not to show weakness, though it often failed. Nami was indeed a fierce little kitten. _His_ fierce little kitten, and he intended on making her his in every way today.

He gripped her hips and slammed into her, shoving all of his length inside of her tiny body. Nami screamed in pain, trashing around and worsening it. Arlong grabbed her tiny wrists and brought them above her head on the wall. Taking both in one hand, he used his other to trail down her body teasingly to her breasts, grabbing the nipple that hadn't been tended to and twisting it gently. "Now," Arlong said, as he pulled on the punk bud harshly, "Are you going to behave?" He asked as he pulled out almost fully.

"Like hell I will," she spat, glaring up at him. Arlong thrusted back inside harshly, and yanked at her nipple. "Gaaah! A-alright!" She cried as she snapped her head to the left.

"Alright what?" He hissed into her right ear, wanting to hear her say it, as he slowly pulled out and began to treat her nipple more gently.

"I'll... I'll behave," she almost whispered shamefully as she shut her eyes tightly, tears flowing down her face.

"Gooood," he hummed victoriously, as he slowly pumped in and out of Nami's heat, being more gentle. "It would be a shame if only I got to enjoy myself," his harsh tone easing up as he gently nipped at Nami's ear causing her to gasp. He stuck out his tongue and began swirling it inside the shell of her ear, making her shudder. She almost moaned at the new sensation but bit her lip to stop the sound of pleasure from escaping. "Mmmh, were you about to moan just now Nami?" He asked slyly, breathing deeply next to her ear.

"N-no. Of course not!" She stammered, embarrassed that she had been caught.

"Oh but I think you were," he whispered huskily into her ear, as he licked down the side of her neck, going over the marks from his teeth. She couldn't help but let a tiny moan escape her lips as his warm wet tongue trailed down her neck sensually.

The sweet sound of Nami's moan drove Arlong mad, making his cock twitch inside of Nami. The sudden twitch made her walls wrap around him tightly for a brief moment causing him to moan and curse under his breath. "God damn it Nami," he mumbled.

"W-what?" She asked, scared that she had done something wrong and was going to receive punishment.

Her reaction made Arlong clue into the fact that she was unaware of what she had just done. She had never experienced these things, he had made sure of it. She was an untouched angel of purity that was to be saved all for him, and now the day had come when he claimed her as his own.

He simply chuckled and ignored her question and continued moving in and out of her slowly, getting her used to the feel of something so large. He almost felt bad for her first time being with someone of such size, but the pleasure stopped him feeling that way. He released her now tender and sore nipple and dragged it down to her ass, squeezing it in his large hands. Using his tongue he trailed down to her collar bone, being mindful of his nose, and around to the other side of her neck. He began working up and down it with his tongue, teasing her and earning small squeaks from her when he lapped over a certain spot right below her hear.

_'Her sensitive spot eh?'_ Arlong thought to himself as he kissed the said spot causing Nami to pant heavily. He smirked against her neck when his suspicions had been confirmed. He formed a small 'o' with his lips and began gingerly sucking at the spot, swirling his tongue around the bit of skin inside of his mouth.

"A-aaaah~" She moaned softly, arching her back at the pleasure. The melody of soft moans from the girl encouraged Arlong to continue. He kissed the spot a few times before returning to sucking on it lightly. As he did so he felt Nami's wrists struggle against his own trying to get free. Taking it as a good sign, he began sucking on her neck more roughly, earning a loud moan from the woman under him. "Mmmmmhhh! A-arlong!" She moaned.

Never had he heard his name said in such a way, it was if it was being sung to him by angels. He heard her panting loudly in his ear and struggling against his grip, moving her hips on her own and arching her back. He instantly snapped, releasing her wrists, he used is now free hand to wrap around her waist, the other still groping her behind. He swiftly picked her up off the desk and slammed her against the wall, making her cry at the sudden shift, the new position being awkward and unfamiliar. But her discomfort was quickly forgotten as Arlong attacked her neck, sucking at it harshly on her sensitive spot. Nami let out a loud, lustful gasp as she entangled her fingers in Arlong's hair at the back of his head, pulling him closer and calling his name.

He moaned into her neck, her voice and moans driving him insane. He started pumping in and out of her faster, unable to keep the unbearably slow pace any longer. Nami let out a whimper as he went faster, but she was distracted by his neck work and the rubbing of her rear. Her breasts bounced as Arlong continued thrusting into her, his strong arms supporting her. The arm that was wrapped around her waist moved up, now stretched along her back and pulling her closer.

He started gently nipping at the skin with his teeth, making Nami go mad. She pressed her chest against his, brining him as close as possible, clawing at his back with one hand. Arlong began to do the same to her back, making Nami go wild with lust. _'Too, too hot!'_ she mentally screamed, her body feeling like it was on fire. "Gaah!" She yelped, as Arlong continued the assault on her neck. She grabbed his hair and pulled him in closer, her hormones driving her crazy.

Nami bringing him closer was too much for Arlong. Both of their lusts taking over. "That's it!" He roared, losing all self control. He moved his hand from her ass to her hips, slamming her down on his cock making her scream. Her scream only provoked him further, he began slamming into her walls as hard as he could, the pleasure too much as her walls wrapped around his member tightly. He huffed loudly as he continued to pound into her against the wall.

The orange haired girl wrapped her arms around his thick neck and held on tightly to him, pressing up against him and wrapping her slender legs around his strong hips. The fact that Nami was moaning because of him made Arlong even hotter, he jerked into her a different way by mistake, his momentum being interrupted by his thoughts of happiness. But to his surprised it pushed the beautiful girl in his arms over the edge.

"Oh God, Arlong! Yes!" She screamed, her arms and legs tightening their grip, as well was her inner walls. Arlong felt waves of pleasure run through him, her walls wrapping around him tighter than ever and as something squirted out making Nami even wetter. "More!" Nami demanded eagerly.

Whatever he had done, he had done it right. He thrusted into her again at the same angel and hitting the spot again. "Yes~!" She cried as she threw her head back in ecstasy, losing control of her body momentarily. She was acting on pure instinct now, she pressed against Arlongs strong chest and arched her back even more, causing her rear to stick out even more. She latched herself onto the left side of Arlong's neck and began licking and sucking on it hungrily.

He squeezed her body firmly, never wanting to let go of the beautiful women in his possession. She hungrily licked, bit, nipped and sucked at his tough skin sloppily. Her inexperienced skills that she was using on his neck were amazing! Or perhaps it was just the fact that it was Nami doing it that made it so pleasurable, he couldn't tell. What he did know however, was the most beautiful women in the world was moaning and screaming his name, clinging to his hot and sticky body as he pounded her causing her wet walls to contract and squeeze his cock, her juices squirting on his cock making her even more wet. He didn't know it was possible for a women to continually get wetter and wetter.

One of her hands trailed down to his chest, placed right over his pounding heart. The simply gesture was so intimate, he loved it. He moved his hand from her shoulder blades up to the back of her head, cupping it and running his fingers through her short, silkly orange hair. She came up from his neck and looked at him with heavy eyes. Her face was flushed to the point where even the tops of her ears were red and her lips glossy and slightly parted. She looked at Arlong for a brief moment, staring at him intently before she cupped his face and went in for a kiss.

The sudden action shocked Arlong, his eyes wide open in shock. Nami was kissing him, out of her own free will. But it was different from the first kiss. It had been tender, shy and unsure. This one was rough, hungry and confident. He kissed her back, pressing back against her prefect body and went faster, thrusting at full force. Nami moaned against his lips, he took the chance to slip his tongue into her mouth, knowing full well it wouldn't be a good idea vise versa with his sharp teeth. Their tongues swirled and danced with one another as Arlong continued to pound Nami, reaching her deepest spots.

He could feel the pressure building up inside his core, his climax drawing near. He wrapped his arms around the delicate girls body and held her close, intensifying their kiss. After a few more thrusts he felt it, ready to explode. He quickly placed Nami back onto the desk, breaking their kiss for a brief moment before he leaned on top of her for one last kiss. Pulling away he made his final thrust, Arlong released his load with a loud moan "Fuuuck!" as Nami screamed as he hit her spot once again. He could feel his cum filling Nami's insides, it oozing out as he pulled out, his member growing soft.

He looked at the disoriented women before him, her pale skin covered in a light coat of sweat. Her hair was sprawled all over the desk, one hand next to her face, another on her chest. Her face was flushed and her eyes half open, she was breathing as deeply as Arlong as they stared at each other for a moment. He huffed before getting up, leaving Nami stunned on the desk. He grabbed his shorts and slipped into them lazily, not caring for his sash or shirt that had been long discarded. He was about to throw Nami's clothes at her when he remember he had totally destroyed them in midst of his hunger for her body. With a sigh he picked up his large shirt and turned to hand it to the girl, but she was fast asleep.

He scoffed and walked over to her sleeping form. How anyone could fall asleep that quickly, let alone on a desk was beyond him. He dropped his shirt on top of her, covering her naked body, and picked her up bridal style. Arlong carried her out of the map room and down the hall to his room. Carefully opening the door while juggling the girl in his arms, Arlong entered than kicked the door shut behind him. He walked over to his large king sized bed and set her down, pulling the covers over her so she wouldn't catch cold. _'Humans,'_ He mumbled mentally. _'So weak and fragile...'_

He walked around to the other side of the bed and climbed in next to the sleeping beauty beside him. He ran his fingers through her marvellous hair that had always caught his attention. Then, surprising the large fishman, Nami rolled over in her sleep towards him, bringing her knees up slightly and cozying up in bed.

As beautiful as Nami was when she was in distress or pain, he had to admit, she looked best when she was at peace. Nothing to worry about at all, no berries to collect, no villagers to save, and no Arlong pirates to harass her. It pained him to think these things, but he knew it was true. But despite this, he refused to set her free. He longed for her and now she was all his. He leant in and kissed her forehead and whispered "You belong to me."


End file.
